User talk:Zomplant Jelo
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse hi hiPlant lover 10:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ? How do you create the picture of the plants???Plant lover 10:48, April 19, 2011 (UTC) (just want to ask)Plant lover 10:50, April 19, 2011 (UTC) = How to use the adobe photodeluxe Plant lover 08:41, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I can't enter the program. When i tried to enter, it said that this application has failed to start because ECircles.dll was not found.Plant lover 09:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for making me an Admin! From Cofee BAM! Can.. .. I be an admin? Guppie the Third 13:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Same nationality and age I am also a FILIPINO and I am also 10 YEARS OLD! How cool is that! :D :D :D :D Guppie the Third 13:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin Blog Can I make a blog filled with the list of admin? From Cofee BAM! Your Welcome Thanks for creating clearer picture of my own created Plants and Zombies. Hey Jelo Good job creating this Wiki! :) Even though this is a Character Creator Wiki, I think you should tell your people (LOL it's a nation!) to edit with proper grammar. (asl? Pinoy, 12) I actually want to create some plants and zombies myself. Wish me luck :D --"Pie + bacon + 42=God" Randomguy 06:47, April 24, 2011 (UTC) New idea! Can I make a page about the terms of making plants and zombies? And I will remove pages that do not qualify. From the 3rd admin Cofee BAM! Taht ish ishy 42 :)) --"Pie + bacon + 42=God" Randomguy 07:31, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :And btw, 300 isn't very expensive (alam mo ba?), it's just plain expensive. But very expensive would be 700. (Just had to tell you) --"Pie + bacon + 42=God" Randomguy 07:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Did you Created this page? Army plant Yes Yes Plant lover 07:43, April 24, 2011 (UTC)